NotAllMen
:It is Twitter. It is pretty darn easy for someone with a reasonable command of the English language to run out of room in a single message, before they end their first sentence. You cannot say what you want to say, and you cannot make yourself understood completely. Misunderstandings and therefore arguments will abound, and everyone comes off as a Nazi for their own agenda. On the other hand, Nazis for their agenda thrive on this. They do not have to think too hard, and they will never be spotted as not being able to think very hard, because they can spam soundbites along with the best of them :''Obviously this is a very complicated issue. The one thing that social media can do is force people who all have their own perspectives to share one dumbed-down perspective. :''Elliot Rodger wrote long years of diary entries, as well as taping the famous hour of video. He was much more open as a writer than he was as a video speaker, and his viewpoint is much clearer in his writings. They show that he hated male rivals for women's affections as much as women, and that his conviction that the world was irreparably flawed and he was the only one who knew his secrets led him to believe, or at least write that he believed, himself to be above all other people. He was vengeful and arguably had a god complex. This puts the argument that he was misogynistic into an interesting perspective. His hatred for women can not be perfectly typical misogyny, assuming there even is such a thing, any more than his hatred for men is typical misandry. :''Another important point is that it is perfectly normal to desire love. The reason we call the process shown by his writings, an obsession, is because it differs from this norm. It is in no way a criticism of anyone to ask that they make the distinction between normal desire for love and what Rodger's desire became. It is not required that women give love; hopefully no one other than Elliot Rodger ever wants that. Rodger, who turned disbelief that women would find him unattractive into criticism of them, and then vengeful, and then a god complex, and then violent murder-suicide, is arguably better described another way, in any case. And finally, it is said all too infrequently that it is a mark of any advanced human being that they desire altruism. Let us not forget to give. See YesAllWomen NotAllMen started months before the May 24, 2014 Isla Vista killings, a killing spree of four men and two women. In his diary entries, the killer cited a jealous hatred of other people who had love and were in relationships, and in particular women and a history of rejection as a motive for killing six people (four men and two women), and wounding thirteen others before committing suicide. After the killings, some twitter users started using the hashtag "#NotAllMen", to defend the idea that not all men commit such crimes (#NotAllMen was itself an outgrowth of the "not all men" defense sometimes used to deflect feminist arguments.) Not All Men is a valid argument against any gender prejudice. Take the statement by [[Wikipedia:Rebecca Solnit on Democracy Now! (WP) after the killings. :"Violence doesn’t have a race, a class, a religion, or a nationality, but it does have a gender" While this is true as a generalization, it suffers the same drawbacks as any generalization of an entire class of people; it is false for many individuals. NotAllMen turns this falsity into a quick and easy fix: criticisms are false because they are false generalizations. This ignores the truth in it, and although YesAllWomen did return the conversation to the truth in it, it also ignored the falsehood. In response to #NotAllMen, an anonymous female Twitter user then created "#YesAllWomen", which quickly became used by women around the world to share their everyday experiences with misogyny and sexism. Popular tweets included "'I have a boyfriend' is the easiest way to get a man to leave you alone. Because he respects another man more than you. #yesallwomen", "I shouldn't have to hold my car keys in hand like a weapon & check over my shoulder every few seconds when I walk at night #YesAllWomen", and "Because every single woman I know has a story about a man feeling entitled to access to her body. Every. Single. One. #YesAllWomen." The killer previously indicated in online postings and Wikipedia:YouTube videos that he would punish women for denying him sex and he would also punish men who had access to sex with women, while he did not. Afterwards some commentators claimed the killer was simply mentally ill, whereas others maintained his beliefs and actions had been influenced by a misogynist culture that rewards male sexual aggression. External links Category:Women's rights Category:Violence against women Category:Feminism in the United States Category:Social media Category:Hashtags Category:Social stigma Category:Social stigmatization of the mentally ill Category:Generalizations and specifics Category:Feminism Category:Reverse discrimination Category:Men's rights